You'll Never Get Me In That Dress
by xXfrostbiteXx
Summary: Michelle is supposed to be the prince's bodyguard. Well then what is this guy following HER for. Second chapter now up.
1. Long Flight

You'll Never Get Me In That Dress

(Warning this story is completely unlikely, I know!)

This was not my day! Spending 12 hours on a plane was not my idea of fun. The government had called and said your tickets are in the mail and to meet them in London. Don't you just love their explanation as to why they want me in LONDON of all places. My name is Michelle and I'm freaking 17, that doesn't always go well with most people when they see the guns. Oh, well. That's what you get for being a sniper for hire to both the Canadian and U.S. government, ha, I sometimes get stuck with the bodyguard work to but I much prefer my target a nice SAFE distance away from me.

Now all I wanted to know was what they wanted of me. London is just a LITTLE distance from Winnipeg, capital city of Manitoba for all you cough cough... losers... who don't know where that is. Oh and if you didn't know, I am SO not a fan of flying over the freaking OCEAN. At least they were nice enough to give me a first class seat, now all I had to do was sit there for the next day or so. Sounds WAY to appealing.

It wasn't so bad, the seat beside me was empty. Damn, spoke way to soon. You know, I was just about to try and sleep the day away when some guy sits down beside me and started to introduce himself. Great... just what I needed, an annoying chatterbox. This was going to be a LONG 12 hours.

"Hello, my name is William. I guess we'll be sitting together for the next... what is it... twelve hours?" he said as he took his seat beside me.

"Something like that." I said turning my head to look out the window in attempt to ignore him. He obviously didn't get the hint, because he just kept talking! Although I almost laughed, because anytime I heard a British accent I found it so ridiculous. My cousin would do it just to get a laugh out of me. And now here I was trying not laugh in the guys face. Not polite, very not polite, I could do better than that, I swear.

"Do you usually travel to London or is this your first time?" He asked turning to face me.

"First time." Was my choked reply, I could not, not, look away from that window or I wouldn't be able to hold it back.

"Nervous?"

"I hate flying over large bodies of liquid." I wasn't going to loose it, I swear.

"I see. Sounds scary." He was laughing at me, I just knew it.

Slowly turning my head to face him, I saw this gigantic grin on his face, damn, nice blue eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just started laughing. I couldn't breathe, not good, oh well can't think when you're laughing.

"Are you alright?" He definitely looked worried. What? He'd never seen someone laugh themselves to death?

"No!" I said between gasps, "It would be best if you stopped talking, I don't mean to be rude." I didn't honest!

He gave me the strangest look as if I had a third arm or something. Not uncommon in frogs, don't ask.

Taking a deep breath, I tried talking again. "It's just that when I hear people speak with a British accent I have a tendency to laugh, as you just found out. I don't mean that you sound funny, well yes I do, I mean... To me you sound funny. Do you understand?" Now I just felt like a jerk, insults were my strong suit but I didn't act like a jack ass unless given reason and there just wasn't a reason yet.

"And you don't think you sound strange to me?" He asked. He seemed mad now and, oh did I feel awful.

"I'm really sorry, but it's not like you hear a British accent everyday where I come from... Do I know you?" He did look familiar and I was probably going to kick my self when I figured out where I'd seen him.

"I don't know, should you?" He was mad, as if I had to be the meanest, rudest, most horrible person on this earth. Not my idea of fun either.

"I'm sorry. I really am, although I know you don't have to believe me." I attempted the sad pleading for forgiveness look although even I don't know what that looks like.

"What is that?" He had a strange look on his face now. He definitely took some classes on how to change your facial expression one million times in under a minute.

"What's what?" Like I could read his mind. Yeah, me and the pope, I know.

"That look you just gave me." As if coming to himself he quickly added, "I apologize, it is not like me to butt into others personal lives. I will leave you to your own thoughts."

I had to smile, that was quick. "Do you normally change moods that fast?" Now come on, I had to ask.

"I apologize if you were offended and I will not bother you further."

Wow, quite the closed in type, not at all what I'd expected. I had it! He had to have multiple personalities or something like it. I'm not a psychiatrist, all right? As if that weren't already apparent...

We sat there for probably a couple hours both reading novels and me listening to my CD player. I was reading the Sigma Protocol, quite attention grabbing because of the line of work I'm in, wasn't making much progress though.

The steward came by with drinks and ended up only talking to William, I couldn't hear though, duh, I had my head phones on. From my vantage point it seemed she might just be drooling and her eyes were a little LARGE. I decided to take my head phones off. Safer that way... The bad guy can't just walk up and blow your brains out while you're in La La Land listening to music.

"Oh PLEASE, may I have an autograph?" The flight attendant was asking.

"I guess it's all right." Was William's reply. I could not, for the life of me figure out why she would want his autograph. OK, so I don't get out MUCH. He looks familiar but I just CAN'T for the life of me place him.

He proceeded to scribble his autograph on a napkin. I just gave her a queer look. Of course, if looks could kill I would be dead right now. She didn't seem pleased that I was there.

"What was that all about?" And again I had to ask, come on, since when do women drop everything and drool while asking for an autograph of some random guy. Even if he is extremely handsome, it just doesn't happen.

He slowly turned and faced me, "Interested?" He was having fun at my expense, and I didn't like it, so what if I tended to be nosy.

Tilting my head and looking down my nose, "Yes, maybe I need an autograph. IF... You're of importance." It gained me a grin.

"I don't think you need to know." He had a NICE grin, oh yes he did.

"Sniff... Sniffle... That hurts." I gave him a pouting looking.

"Good. You deserve it." He just kept on grinning, and he looked so cute doing it.

"Oh thanks! I'm sorry I was such a jerk..." I felt bad as it was, I'm not usually that bitchy.

"I guess you can be forgiven. On one condition."

"What's that?" I mean, what could he want when he knew me only as some jerk.

"You must come visit me while you're in England."

"You're joking, right? I mean I don't even no where I'm staying yet. I have to meet someone there and then I might know, but the likely hood that I'll have time to visit or even sight-see is very unlikely."

"Breathe, you need to breathe. Running on like that, I'm sure you'd die from lack of oxygen to your brain or something like that. Anyways..." He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his carry-on bag that he had with him and began to write something on it. Then he handed it to me saying, "This is my number, so when you do have time you are to CALL me. Got it?"

Taking deep gasping breaths, "Alright then, I'll call you if and when I get a chance and a phone."

"Good, because we're about to land." He just smiled and buckled up his seatbelt. Heh, I might as well buckle up too, no need to inspect the seat in front of me TOOOO closely. Doesn't sound very appealing, eh?

Getting off the plane was just a little tricky. My legs abandoned my, I had been sitting far too long. All was not great, I nearly fell face first down the stairs in front of a large crowd of people. WAIT... Stop REWIND! LARGE CROWD? Why were they all here? I don't like crowds, but that's just me... RIGHT? I AM NOT PARANOID! At least not yet...

The crowd was screaming, "William!" and "MARRY ME!" It was sickening. Wait William was the person who sat by me. Nawwww... It couldn't be that William.

Then I saw the person I was looking for, my sometimes partner, Matt. He was ok most of the time, but there were those times when he got out of hand. Typical Male. He was great fun to be around, every mission with him was interesting, there was never a dull moment. I just missed Vikki, she was my all time favourite partner, we went to school together. Anyways... my mind does tend to... how would you say... wander.

I walked over to him. "Have a good plane ride?" He asked.

"Yes and no. This guy wouldn't stop talking, he just wouldn't SHUT UP!. Although I did feel bad for being rude and it wasn't so bad after awhile..." I had to smile, it really wasn't sooo bad, I was just annoyed that I wasn't likely to see much of England as was typical of my assignments and I did like old buildings.

"Well, you may have met your assignment already. He was on the plane with you. You are to be an undercover bodyguard for the Prince." He looked expectantly at me, what was he talking about?

"You might already know that I don't get out much but WHO!" Like I knew who that was, but it's not like I'm totally clueless, really.

He just stared at me and pointed to the large crowd, "Why do you think they're here? Waiting for Santa to come along and give them what they alllwwaaayyyss wanted?" He just smirked at me.

"You mean that guy over there, is the one they're after? That's not possible he sat with me on the plane and he didn't even mention it."

"Of course he wouldn't, Michelle, you were probably refreshing because you didn't go "GAGA" all over him." He still grinned as if I had to be the dumbest female on the planet. Well apparently I was the most clueless when it came to the "HOT" guys on the planet.

"Yeah well... I did think he looked familiar, all my friends have his picture somewhere." I shook my head, poor guy, unlucky me. We were now stuck together for how ever long they needed me.

"So what you're trying to say is that you aren't totally dense." He was laughing at me, because he and I both knew I was one of those girls who didn't act all feminine.

"You SO dead, Matt, just wait." It was going to be pay back time shortly.

"You may need me, I'll be your eyes and ears for this trip." Like that was comforting. Sadly it was, sigh.

He and I also knew that we only would feel safe if it was one of us watching the others back. "That's great to here now where do I go so I can SLEEP?"

"Tired are we?"

"Just a LITTLE, I was hoping to get some sleep on the plane." I had to stifle a large yawn.

"Do you have to make it so obvious."

"Absolutely! Now lead on McDuff" We both giggled and started walking for the car that would take us wherever it was we were going.

Later that evening...

Laying on the bed I yawned, at least it was comfortable, they weren't always that considerate. Looking around the room it was actually quite amazing, a newer hotel with my own TV set and my own room. Matt was in the next room yet we were in the same hotel room. Complicated? The room we were in had individual rooms within so if you didn't want to listen to Matt snore you had the protection of a NICE wall.

I flipped through the channels, just a bunch of Brits that I couldn't really understand. It's just not my thing. Not sorry. Anyways my friend was supposed to call me. She and I were the youngest in the business, she was sixteen and I was seventeen and stronger than most people. It all works out, just not the age... We also worked best together although as in this case it didn't always work out that we got our way.

She was pretty in my opinion. Hey I'm not a guy, alright! We are both short, which we always get teased about. She has long black wavy hair where as I have shoulder length brown hair with black parts. Just your average teenagers right? Not in the least, underneath our baggy comfortable sweats we were lean fighting machines, ok corny I know but we are people you didn't want to annoy. That usually turned a lot of people away but we aren't prissy and we really are just your average teenager at heart, with a lot more strength and most of the time, more common sense.

We had only known each other for almost two years now and made a great team. Although when there was a TV and wrestling was on, that's all that was allowed to play.

Vikki was supposed to call because we were hoping she would get transferred over here so that we could, of course, work together again. Guys were not my strong suit and it helped traveling in pairs for disguises. How many girls do you know that stand around by themselves for hours on end? Not many, eh? Well that's what we would have to do and she was the only one I trusted and also the only one my age.

Just then the phone rang, I looked over to my left from where I was laying on the bed. I reached over and picked up the phone answering, "Hello?"

Through the phone came the high squealed voice of my friend, and so I was forced to hold the receiver at arms length. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I GET TO COME! I GET TO GO TO ENGLAND! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'LL BE SEEING YOU!"


	2. Do I have to be nice?

Chapter 2

"Vikki it can't be THAT big of a deal!" I mean think about it, why on earth would Vikki want to go to England?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT CAN'T BE THAT BIG OF A DEAL! RAW WILL BE THERE AND THAT MEANS THAT I'LL GET TO SEE THEM IF I TALK REALLY, REALLY NICELY AND THEN YOU COULD GO TO!" Vikki yelled breathlessly over the phone.

"Vikki I take it you already have the go ahead to come here and then get the time off to go see RAW?" Duh, she probably begged for hours until the boss man "approved" just to get her out of his hair for a little bit. She could sure be persistent, a trait that came in handy more often than not.

"Ok….. Well maybe I begged a little but ya gotta understand that I can't not go. Randy'll be there and… I swear he's going to marry me."

Silently I shook my head, she had a whole fantasy world for her and Randy it was quite cute. "Vikki, we'll go. But on one condition, you get stuck with me and the smarty pants prince for the rest of the trip!"

"DONE!" There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone. "Harry'll be there to right!"

"Oh NO! You are not allowed to drool all over the place, and if I have to I will buy you a leash so that you can't run rampant over him! GOT IT?" Likely Harry would find any excuse to be somewhere else when Vikki was around for fear of being glomped to death. It just wasn't safe if you were on her "wanted" list of hot men.

"Fine I'll behave….. But then you have to take me shopping!"

"You know I hate shopping what is wrong with you? Fine one day of shopping anything else and I can't promise that you'll still be in one piece. Understood?"

"Of COURSE…. You know me…. Sweet and innocent!"

Yeah I knew her, and trust me that just was NOT likely! Ah well we'd just have to wait and see how all this turned out.

"I'll talk at you later Vikki, right now I have to rest and then go to the next quote unquote destination. You know how it is."

"Unfortunately I do and I'll leave you be. Until later Shelly!"

"Yeah, until later!"

As I hung up I realized how late it had gotten. The time change was definitely going to screw me up, well we'd just have to wait and see, just wait and see…. Now it was just time for good ol' bed.

)-(

"WAKE UP!" someone was screaming, not like I cared who. Of course that was until I got a nice cold bucket of water doused on me!

"THERE'RE ICE CUBES IN MY BED! MATT YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE ALIVE FOR VERY LONG!" I jumped off the bed and chased him into the living room area of the hotel room in short p.j. shorts and a tank top to run into a crowd of men. Trust me not intelligent.

There were a bunch of snickers coming from the men as I chased Matt further until he locked himself in the bathroom.

"Michelle you really need to get that fixed." One of the guys called, "Although I love to watch Matt run from a girl."

I pretended to pout allowing Matt to relearn how to breathe. Hey he deserved it after that little ice cube incident he just pulled. This wasn't the first time he had done this, it seemed to be what he loved to do most in order to torture me to the fullest. God! Why did you stick us together…. Don't answer that!

"Alright Matt! You can come out on one condition!" I hollered at him through the door to the bathroom.

"Do I really want to know what that is or should I stay in here for the next few months?" He really knew me all to well.

"Relax, I won't do anything to ya' this time but you really gotta get rid of your ice bucket on sleeping people fettish. It's bloody COLD!"

Laughing he opened the door and emerged from the sanctuary of the bathroom. "You know it's just too much fun to watch you run around like that. Hell… you look like a chicken with its head cut off."

"I RESENT THAT!" Now that was just not very nice at all. He's going to pay for that little comment whether he likes it or otherwise, but right now I figured we'd have to be going somewhere with such an audience.

"Where to boys?"

The tallest answered my question, "Kate Middleton's house." He had blonde crew cut hair. Quite hot with lots and lots of muscle. Than again they all had lots and lots of muscle, that's why they did the jobs they did.

"And that is?" Ok I know another like I'd know. So she could be some random Londoner but I had a bad feeling about this one.

"She is dating the Prince." And another one who must act like I am brain dead. Jeez people, looks like I'm not all that nosy after all, you know more than I do.

"Look it! I will not spend a day listening to jealous girlfriends. I'm out of here!"

Before I could leave Matt stopped me. "It looks likes you'll have to deal with it as you will be staying with her for the next while."

"I beg your pardon?" That definitely got my attention, I didn't need this. If my jaw could have dropped any farther, trust me it would have.

"That's correct," the tall one answered his shorter cohort finished with, "You'll be staying with her for your cover. You and Vikki will be two of her best friends she made while visiting the States."

"The STATES? He'll see RIGHT through that one, I don't know any Americans that talk like Vikki or I! We don't even know that much about the States. Not that we care, sorry guys, but we just don't."

"And you think he does? Don't worry you'll have your ear pieces so you won't have to worry about any questions, we'll just feed you the answers."

"That doesn't sound like fun… if this doesn't work you can do ALL the explaining. We already know he doesn't want any bodyguards. I don't know how you expect him to take it when he finds out that we are those hated bodyguards and that his father lied when he said he could go out without them for once."

"Breathe Michelle…." Ok sometimes I could talk myself blue in the face but this just wasn't right. No matter how you put it, ah well, I guess its payback time. I had been playing some pretty bad jokes on Matt lately and this was probably what he had meant by payback when I played that last joke. Screw it, I could show him that I wasn't the pathetic teenager I sometimes acted like.

"Alright Matt, I'll do it on one condition. If she gets in my face, I can cough cough subdue her. And I will not take any of her cattiness, oh god no, I will remove her voice box if I have to."

"Michelle! That's not very nice, now you can be just as catty back but please don't make a bloody mess of this."

"Let's just get out of here guys, I'm starting to get impatient."


End file.
